1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for collecting printed sheets in a certain sequence astride and atop one another to form a printed product, wherein the device is comprised of a saddle-shaped support supplied by a sheet feeder with printed sheets and arranged above a conveying device for conveying the printed products to a further processing step.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is described, inter alia, in European patent document 00 810 936.5. According to this prior art, the printed sheets are collected above a continuously circulating conveying device on a knife-shaped support in a certain sequence to form a printed product, and, by retracting the support, the collected printed sheets are dropped together onto the conveying device which supplies the printed products to a further processing device, for example, a stitching device.
This type of transfer of the printed products or the printed sheets collected on the support onto the conveying device requires an interruption of the supply of the printed sheets from the sheet feeder to the support, and such an interruption lasts for several processing cycles and thus causes processing delays at the conveying device.